14-9 Enter the Wind Valley
|tags = |maiden = Redundant Clothes |s drop = Snuggle-Trunk |princess = Solitary Maiden Reclusion Socks |previous = |next = }} Dialogue Opening: * Imm: The entrance to Windvale Forest is open now. Are you all prepared? * Bobo: We finally reach this exciting moment. We're entering the forest after 2-chapter's dawdling. * Momo: You know, you might get beaten up for what you said. * Imm: Walk along this road, and you will enter Windvale Forest. * Nikki: Can we find the Windvale Tribe once we enter Windvale Forest? * Imm: My tribe has been given the duty to protect the forest for ages, but nothing more. We have no idea what's in the forest either. I can only wish you good luck. * Bobo: Then let's do it now. Time matters! * Amphithea Messenger: Breaking news! Breaking news! The former prime minister of Lilith is leading a north army attacking Cloud. Cloud City and its 20 thousand citizen are besieged! * Amphithea Messenger: The Cloud Empire is facing the biggest crisis since the Nine-Day War! Read more details in Amphithea News! * Nikki: What? I didn't mishear that, did I?! An actual war! * Starlet: Oh gosh! How is that possible? * Bobo: I don't believe it! Our prime Minister is attacking Prime Minister for real? * Momo: Let's read the newspaper to see what's going on. Messenger, newspaper please! * Nikki: What's going on? Nidhogg is attacking the Cloud all of a sudden? Why is he doing that?! * Momo: This paper says that a month ago Nidhogg revolted in the Lilith Royal City and after the rebellion was suppressed, he returned to his northern home. Within just one month, * Momo: Nidhogg united the previously infighting North warlords and attacked the Cloud City. The chief designer of Cloud City, Lunar, is trying her best to resist... * Bobo: How could such war happen? This news can't be true! * Starlet: It's from Amphithea News, so it must be true! But the paper didn't tell us the reason for the war. * Nikki: Ah! If the Cloud City falls...Lunar, don't get hurt, please! * Bobo: Lunar had freed Cloud City from the siege of North stylist legion before. I believe in her! * Momo: It's different this time. Those Northern styling troops were barely a mob, but this time Nidhogg has personally taken command. Their strength cannot be underestimated. * Momo: Moreover, after the revolt, he ambushed the city. He must be well prepared. It won't be easy to defeat him. Looks like the Cloud is now in danger... * Bobo: It means Lunar is in serious danger? We have to rescue her! * Momo: But what about the Miracle Scroll? It took such great effort for us to be here. We cannot give up now! * Bobo: Cloud City is besieged, and there is no news from Lunar. At this moment she needs us most, shouldn't we help her? * Momo: For now, all we know is the news. Even if we are there, there is little we can do in a war. I think we should go on looking for the scroll. Perhaps it will solve all the riddles. * Bobo: But we don't know what will happen when we find Windvale Tribe. Cloud is so far from here. We cannot risk losing so much time! Lunar could be in peril at any time! Nikki? * Imm: The gears of time move on their own. Every choice might lead to a different path. * Imm: If you seek the Miracle Scroll, prepare for the cold forest wind. If you decide to help the Cloud Empire, please dress warmly and head off soon. Weather's changing... Conclusion: There is no concluding dialogue. Category:Stages Category:Chapter 14 Lady's Choice